


KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR

by MasterKyloHasRights



Series: KIRALO POETRY [6]
Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: a poem





	KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR

I'm coming for you, my Rey  
Knocking on your door today

Hoping you'll answer my call  
Hoping you'll catch my free fall

I stand on the edge of a cliff  
Do I dare jump? And if so, what if?

My entire life has been spent waiting  
Pining, longing, masturbating.

No more, I say, no more!  
I knock, I hope, I cry, I soar.


End file.
